gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in GTA V
[[Weapons|'Weapons']] are at the forefront of every Grand Theft Auto game, and Grand Theft Auto V is no different. Some of these weapons may not appear in the final game as some have not been officially confirmed. Weapon Stats and Selection As seen in this picture to the right taken from the 3:14 mark of the gameplay video, the way the player changes weapons is switched. In this new screen, stats of the weapon are displayed to the player; these have been confirmed to be customizable, though how they become so is unknown. The stats shown in the selection screen include Damage (which would likely be how much damage the bullets do), Fire Rate (how fast the weapon would be able to fire rounds), Accuracy (how on-target or not the weapon is) and Range (how far the round can go and do damage). Also, in this photo, you can see the words Extended Clip & Grip on the rifle. Also, under the rifle, a 2/2 was seen -- whether this indicates a limit on accessories, the level of the weapon (as far as improvement goes) or even if it allows a different weapon in the same slot is unknown. Melee Rockstar Games confimed in the GI cover story that the Melee Combat in GTA V is "better than we had in the past." How far they can push it is depending on the "resources Rockstar allocate to it." But Rockstar also stated that even though the Melee Combat won't be as big of a deal as shooting (with the way they make the game), it will still be "really strong and fun," stated by Dan Houser. Fist The Fist has appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games, they mainly represent the unarmed state of the player. Fists are the first resort to fighting in early missions but will become useless as more deadly weapons will be introduced. A short fist fight was seen in the second GTA V trailer as a small clip shows Trevor bashing a guys head into the counter. Bat In an artwork for Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin is seen with a dog, holding a Baseball Bat. This one is wooden like in GTA III, GTA: Vice City, GTA Advance, and GTA Chinatown Wars. Golf Club The Golf Club is used when playing Golf in GTA V but it is unknown if it can be used as a melee weapon. Nightstick A Nightstick appeared in the 1st Trailer when three LSPD officers were chasing a criminal. The weapon can be seen in the black police officers holster but it is unknown if it will be made available to the player as a melee weapon. Hammer The Hammer was announced as part of Grand Theft Auto V special and collector's edition. Machete The Machete can be seen in the gameplay trailer. Handguns In previous GTA games, pistols were of little usage and quickly became obselete by other weapons. Considering how GTA IV made the Pistol much more useful and effective, it can be assumed this trait will be retained. Glock The Glock is seen wielded by Michael in the GTA V gameplay trailer. Beretta 92FS This Handgun is seen in numerous sceenshots and trailers. Colt M1911 The Handgun is seen in a artwork which shows Franklin holding the gun. In the LAPD, it is usually only available to SWAT team and high ranking commanders. Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle can be seen in numerous screenshots and in trailers. Pistol .50 The pistol was announced as an exclusive for the Grand Theft Auto V special and collector's edition. AP Pistol The AP Pistol is seen in the GTA V gameplay trailer. Sig P226 The Sig P226 is seen on the GTA V "Security & Peace of Mind" image. Sub-Machine Guns Micro SMG .]] The Micro SMG is based on the Mini Uzi. It can be seen in a screenshot showing Trevor doing a drive-by on a Jet Ski and in the Cash and Carry: By Land artwork. MP5 On a picture in the GameInformer magazine you can see Trevor Phillips holding an MP5 sub-machine gun with Picatinny rails on it. Shotguns Mossberg 590 The Mossberg 590 appears in numerous screenshots and trailers. Bullpup Shotgun The Bullpup Shotgun is based on the Kel-Tec KSG will be an exclusive to Grand Theft Auto V Special and Collector's edition. It will be available to download for those who bought the normal edition. Serbu Super Shorty A shotgun similar to the Serbu Super Shorty was briefly seen in the Official trailer Assault Rifles Assault Rifle The iconic Assault Rifle appears in the GTA V, consisting of a different model. The AK appears to be based on the Norinco Type 56-2, a Chinese AK-47 clone. Carbine Rifle The Carbine Rifle appears in many screenshots and trailers. It appears to be based of the HK416. M4A1 The M4A1 appears in an artwork. It has a shorter barrel which looks like the one of the CAR-15. On the artwork it lacks the muzzle brake which is normally attached to the barrel. The top picatinny rail has an M68 CCO Aimpoint on it which is another hint to a possible weapon customization in GTA V. CAR-15 On the Gameinformer magazine cover Trevor is seen holding a CAR-15 with an aimpoint sight. Advanced Rifle This variant of the Advanced Rifle assault rifle appears in a screenshot and in the GTA Online trailer. This weapon resembles the Israeli Bullpup rifle IMI Tavor TAR-21 Heckler & Koch G11 A G11 can be seen with rails instead of a scope, it is seen in the GTA V gameplay trailer. Light Machine Guns M249 SAW The Advanced MG from GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony will return in GTA V. Rifle Arctic Warfare Rifle (L96A1) This sniper rifle appears in the GTA V gameplay trailer. Barrett M82A1 This sniper rifle also appears in the GTA V gameplay trailer. Scoped Rifle On an artwork on for Grand Theft Auto V, Trevor seen holding a scoped rifle, most likely a sniper of some sort, while riding a Quad. It appears to be some variant of the PSG-1. Heavy Weapons Minigun The Minigun is seen in two screenshots being wielded by Franklin and Trevor. It is also seen in the Grand Theft Auto V offical trailer. RPG The RPG shoots Rockets that explode on impact with objects. Grenade Launcher Michael can be seen with a Milkor-140 MGL Grenade Launcher in a screenshot. Thrown Litter Litter is shown a few times in the trailer and in screenshots which leads to the possibility that the player can pick up litter and throw it like in GTA IV. Molotov The Molotov Cocktail is seen in the second trailer when Trevor throws one into a house. Grenades Grenades can be seen in the GTA Online trailer. Tear Gas Tear Gas is seen in the gameplay trailer. Miscellaneous Parachute The Parachute will appear in the game as seen in screenshots. Gas Canister and lighter Gas Canisters can be used to douse objects in Gasoline and lit by a match to ignite it. Binoculars Binoculars can be used in GTA V as seen in screenshot and demos. Weapon customization and attachments Suppressor The purpose of a suppressor is to dampen gunshots and hide the flash. Laser Sight A Laser Sight is seen twice in screenshots. The color of the laser emitted is red. Scope In an artwork, Trevor is seen on an ATV holding a rifle with a scope. In the new Gameplay-Trailer launched on July 10th, it is clearly visible that weapon customization will be in GTA V. For example Franklin has a special front grip and extended clip attached to his Assault Rifle, while during the bank robbing scene they all have only a suppressor attached. Also, you can see in the Trailer during the scene, in which the security truck is rammed by another truck, that one of the protagonists (possibly Michael) who is getting close to the rammed vehicle, is equipped with a Assault Rifle and a scope (looks like some sort of Aimpoint Scope) attached to it. Extended Mag The Extended Mag is seen in the gameplay trailer on the AP Pistol and Carbine Rifle. Extended Mags increased the amount of bullets in a guns magazine. Grip The grip is seen in the gameplay trailer on the Carbine Rifle. Grips decrease a weapons recoil. Mounted Weapons These Weapons are attached to vehicles and cannot be used on foot. Fighter Jet The unnamed fighter jet as seen in the first and second trailers and in one of the screenshots has missiles attached to it, which means it is very likely the Player can fire these missiles. They resemble ether the AIM-120 AMRAAM or AIM-132 ASRAAM air-to-air missile. It is interesting to note that the F-35 has internal ventral and centerline weapons bays, along with the outboard hardpoints, which though allowing for greater payload, would likely compromise the plane's stealth characteristics. Also, if one looks carefully, one can see what appears to be the channel for an internally-mounted cannon, most likely an M61A1 or GAU-12/U-derived gun. Both weapons are multi-barrelled rotary cannons mounted on USAF and NATO aircraft like the F-15, F-16, F-18, F-22, and F-35. Since the fighter appears to be based off the F-35B (STOL) as the Hydra in SA was based off the Harrier STOL, it is likely that the cannon will also be used as a backup weapon. Buzzard Miniguns and Rockets appear on the Buzzard just like in The Ballad Of Gay Tony. Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:GTA Online